


Ulan

by Clouds_In_The_Sky



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Rain, Sleeping Together, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25014442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clouds_In_The_Sky/pseuds/Clouds_In_The_Sky
Summary: It's 2 AM, and Zafeiri can't sleep because of the typhoon.But Fraus can, so he seeks comfort beside him.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 5
Kudos: 10





	Ulan

**Author's Note:**

> Title means "Rain" in Filipino because I am one, and so is my OC Fraus. 
> 
> Here is something small. I hope you guys enjoy it.
> 
> Also a small note: even though the Philippines isn't getting typhoons lately, I still include it bc I miss it.

**Bedroom; 2:03**

_Pitter patter pitter patter pitter patter..._

The rain doesn't stop; it falls heavily onto the mettalic roofs of the house. It doesn't grow weaker at all, just stronger. Zafeiri did hear Fraus and his mother mention a typhoon, at dinner, maybe that was what the rain's about.

It's loud -- _too_ loud. Whenever he sees a flash of light, he covers his ears, then the booming sound of thunder roars seconds after that. It baffles Zafeiri on how Fraus manages to sleep so peacefully in the middle of a typhoon.

Feiri turns to the right, where he can see his boyfriend's big back facing him. The big claps of thunder frightened him, and as they go on, he doesn't see his lover wake up from the noise. Feiri moves his body towards him, then curls himself up, so he can feel warmer and safer.

A low grunt bellow from Fraus as he tries to turn his body around, only to feel a large object obstructing his way. A bit surprised and annoyed, he opens his eyes to see Zafeiri curled up against his back, the booms of thunder and heavy rain ringing in his ears.

"You're still awake?" He asked, tired and sore. He turned his body to face his short boyfriend.

"Yeah," Feiri replied, snuggling closer to Fraus, "I can't sleep."

"Why not?"

"There's a fucking thunderstorm going on, of course I can't sleep."

Zafeiri flinched when he heard a loud thunder.

"I wonder how you can sleep through shit like this, It's way too loud."

Fraus stretches his arm out to hug him tightly. Feiri replied by melting in his embrace, and kept his head close to his chest.

"The Philippines get a lot of typhoons, so I got used to rain."

The thunderous claps and loud rain seem to be silenced, when Zafeiri feels Fraus's warmth beside him. Sleeping feels easier now.

He slings his arms around his boyfriend's neck, then goes higher up the bed to get his face in level with his. Feiri then kisses him deeply on the lips, and Fraus kisses back. 

The former pulls apart, and into Fraus's ear, he whispers: "I love you, baby."

Zafeiri nests his head onto his boyfriend's neck, where his eyelids soon began to feel heavy. Fraus could only blush at his line, then hugged him tightly.

In the midst of a thunderstorm, which soon began to deafen in their ears, they both fell asleep peacefully, basking in their lover's warmth, and felt safe in each other's arms.


End file.
